Typically, a party having a print job with print processing needs must either fulfill the print processing needs on their own or contract with a print processing provider offering print processing services which can fulfill the print processing needs. Before contracting with a print processing provider, however, the party must identify which print processing providers offer specific print processing services such as storage, conversion, translation, enhancement, printing, delivery, etc., which can fulfill the print processing needs of their print job.
Unfortunately, identifying which print processing providers provide specific print processing services for a print job is often difficult. A party, for example, may find that the print processing providers do not provide the specific print processing services required or that the print processing providers do not provide the specific print processing services required within desired or necessary parameters. In addition, managing distribution of a print job among one or more print processing providers as required to fulfill the print processing needs of the print job is often a tedious task.
Accordingly, a need exists for processing a print job of a user and identifying which print processing providers can fulfill the print job. More particularly, a need exists for managing distribution of the print job among one or more print processing providers each providing a print job processing service.